An unusual meeting
by Dodukeks
Summary: It was another rainy day in Rakoushou, the capital city of the Kou empire. The first prince usually spend day like this alone in his library, but today, he got a bit company [Kouen Ren x reader, lemon]


ஓ๑๑ஓ

Hello and welcome!

This is my first x reader one shot in almost two years! The last one was finished at 17. march 2017.

I am so happy I didnt loose all of my writing skill yet, especially because this is the first thing I ever wrote in english!

Yet, I am far from perfect so I am humbly asking for any kind of co struktive critique

Title: An unusual meeting

Type: x reader one shot, readers view

Shipping: Ren Kouen x reader

Genre: Romance, deep talk, idk

Total count of words: 11 k

Image credits: M2ZE

ஓ๑๑ஓ

ஓ๑๑ஓ

 _Rain._

 _It had poured down, for a long while now. Thick black clouds hand deep above the capitl city of the Kou empire, covering it in a dark and gloomy atmosphere. Sometimes lightings were dancing, made everything look bright for the blink of a second. Followed by the growl of a loud thunder, causing some children to hide under their blankets, hoping that this awful weather would be over soon._ _But this wouldnt happen in the near future. Actually rain and thunderstorms were quite usual in Kou. The most people got used to it and to the darkness, that weather brought with it. Sometimes for more than just one day. In times like this, it was really quite hard to tell, if it was currebtly day or night. But for some people, who lived in that country it didnt matter anyway._

 _One of them was no one else thanthe first imperial prince, Kouen Ren. He had spend, who knows how long, in his library together with no one but his scrolls. The red haired male could hear both, rain and thunder, even though the room had no windows. But this sounds were so common and so usual, that he didnt spend much attention to them. They werenr annoying anyway, rather calming. Especislly because weather like this was a great excuse to spend the whole day at home. Thats at least what Kouens little brother once said. And he couldnt help it, but he agreed. A smirk appeared on the read heads face and he shook his head as he remembered that conversation._ A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he raised his heads to look in the direction, where the sound came from.

"Lord Kouen, the guest you invited has arrived!", a soldiers voice said from the other side of the wall.  
"Let her in! Then leave again. ", the prince replied and leaned a bit back against his chair. He watched how the door slowly opened and a person entered the room, who slowly came closer. There wasnt much light in the room. Actually just a few candles on his desk and the hallways between the high shelfs where completely dark. So he was only able to see the silhouette of the person who had just entered the room. And this person was no one other than myself.  
I quickly walked over to him, slowly stepping into the light as I carried a friendly smile on my face."Next time you could call for me before. The weather outside is truly awful.", I said, chuckeling lightly, as I walked closer to the desk. The long fabric of my clothing were completely dry, as well as my hair. When I arrived at the desk, I folded my hands and bowed lightly, before I looked at him again. The prince was dressed in a white Yukata. "I know. The rain and thr thunder are both quite loud, so I can hear it.", Kouen answered, as his gaz e wandered over my body,"But it seems like you were able to defend yourself against a few waterdrops."

"Well, borgs are the best umbrella.", was my answer and I sat down on a chair next to his desk. I looked around the library even though I couldnt see much it was obviously giant. This wasnt unusual in this palace actually, the most rooms were like this. And the roylality probably already got used to it... But to me, who rarely visited this building is was impressive. Especially this library I had never seen before. Many many shelfs with many many scrolls... I wished that I would get some time here alone."Your soldiers said you need my help with something? But different from the usual medicine orders?", my head turned back to him, as I asked that. It wasnt the right time to drift off with my thoughts right now."Correct.", he looked at me with his cold red eyes, as his hands carefully stroke over a scroll. His gaze was really scary sometimes. Everyone said that. But it didnt bother me. I got used to that and to the fact that expressions rarely existed on his face . More questions from my side weren't needed, he would continue explaining what exactly he wanted anywaySo I just kept quiet, didnt speak a word and looked at him. His eyes met mine, as his mounth opened again.

"I... need a bit help with the translation of these scrolls. Usually I dont have a problem with doing everything on my own. But here are a few too many vocabularies that I dont know or that... just dont make sense.", the red haired prince sighed lightly, as he looked back at the scroll,"And you did live with the Torran tribe for quite a while, if I remember it correctly? At least you once told me, that you learned the Torran language from them. So I thought you would be the best option..."  
A few seconds were filled with silence, as I tilted my head lightly. It surprised me, that he actually remembered that, because I totally forgot that I did tell him about it. But now that he mentioned it... I remembered.

One day, when I was done with taking care of his soldiers and invited him to drink a cup of tea with me we got to talk a bit more than usual. It was the first time that he had visited my home and noticed, that I owned some books that were written in the Torran language and asked me, if I was able to understand them. After that he tested me, if I was honest by asking a few questions in the different language and was really surprised that I started to correct his pronounciation. And I told him, where I learned it. He didnt ask why or when. It probably was just unimportant anyway, since he needed me as a doctor not as a translator. Today was the first time, he asked for something like this. "Yes, I guess you can say that I lived with them for quite a while.", was what I said, to break through the silence and chuckeled lightly,"Actually... I spend the first years of my life there. Torran is my mother tongue." Kouen raised his eyebrows in surprise, as I told him that and cleared this throat. "You... never told me where you actually came from."  
"Because you didnt ask about it, my Lord."

"I thought that you was born here or in the closer regions... And went to the Torran village to learn there language before you came back. Or something lile this.  
"Ah well, I am sorry to dissapoint you.", I answered with a smile," That I came here, was actually just a coincidence. I ended up being here when i traveled. But I guess, you didnt call me here to hear about my personal biography, correct? So, which are the words you dont know?"  
"...I didnt know you want to make such a secret of your biography. Did something bad happen?", he asked ad he stood up and walked over to a shelf. It was a bit seperated from the others. Many scrolls and stone plates were stored there. And a feeling, that next night would be a long one, overcame me. Anyway, I shook my head to answer my question. "No, nothing bad. My personal backstory is as boring as the one of every merchant in this world. I never thought you would be interested in it."

"Well, why not?", he placed a few rolls from the shelf on the desk, as he looked at me again," I want to know as much as possible about my subordinates. After all, I need to know who I can trust. You never told me much about yourself, so I thought you may wanted to keep some things for yourself. And I wanted to wait, until you tell me things on your own will. Without me asking for it first."  
I stared at him,with a very surprised face expression. His eyes told me, that he really was interested about my story. Also, he had no reason to lie to me right now. But yet, I wondered about that. I mean.. Yes I helped him and his soldiers many times by healing them or simply by preparing medicine. And I guessed, because of that he did trust me in some way but yet... Our relationship was always more the one of a merchant and a customer. We did talk here and there, sometimes more, sometimes less. But to me, it wasnt enough to call it a 'friendship'. Even though I often tried to talk to him on a more personal and friendly level. It was just weird. I didnt even know why I did that. Maybe because I had the feeling, that I was just a little magician to him. One of many. Someone who was useful, but not that vulnerable, since he could easily replace me and my services. I wanted that he trusts, maybe even likes it seemed like it worked

Ahh I honestly didnt know what to think about that right now... But the fact that he seemed to care about me made me happy. And let a little smile appear on my face. "Like i said, I thought it didnt matter. I may tell you a bit, if you are really interested in it. ", I answered, before I reached out for a scroll and opened it carefully," But I cant really remember, that I agreed to become one of his subordinates?"  
"Would it bother you to be one?"  
"No... actually not.", I smiled at him, before I started to read what was written on the paper before me, "By the way... where did you got all this scrolls and stone plates from actually?"  
" From dungeons, obviously. A few scrolls were written by me. Sometimes the stone plates were just too big, to take them with us so I just copied what was written on them. But the rest is ... let me call it original. Like the scroll you have in your hand right now."  
"Mhm...I see. How many dungeons did you actually conquer so far? I heard you just came back from another journey."  
"I own three djinns. The last one was conquered a few days ago, thats correct."  
"Three djinns? You really are a greedy person arent you?", I tilted my head a little. This probably wasnt the best thing to say, since he still was the first prince of this empire. At least not in the eyes of everyone else. Back then, when we first met, I told him, that I didnt really care about his titles. I would show him the respect he deserves. As a person. As a human. And how many respect he deserved, would depend on his behaviour.

Kouen had agreed with that, maybe even appreciated that. He once told me that there were people in the palace who said yes and amen to everything that came from him, no matter how stupid it was. Anyway, he deserved a lot of respect. But it didnt change the fact that I wanted to be honest to him. His household members often looked at me with a shocked expression, when i said things that other people wouldnt dare to say. But he didnt mind.  
"But it explains why I didnt recieve any orders from the palace for over two months~", I added, before he could reply anything to my first statement. And I started chuckeling again,"It felt like vacation."  
My eyes were wandering over the paper, as I continued reading the scroll. It was understandable that he struggeled with it. Whoever wrote that had a weakness for... it wasnt really poetry yet. The way it was written was very unusual, with many paraphrases and weird, complex descriptions. It was no fun to read.  
"I didnt know why requests were that annoying for you...", Kouen said, as he walked to his chair again and sat down on it. His voice sounded lighty reproachful.  
"Well, annoying is the wrong word. But healing a complete army is sometimes very exhausting, you know? I have quite a large amount of magoi, but yet it draws me out quite often. Why dont you just teach Judar how to heal?"  
"We tried. But saying that he was untalented would be a huge understatement."  
The redhead sighed, as I started to laugh.

"Oh well, this is something I should have expected. He isnt really the type for things like that.", I placed the scroll on the desk, as I said that and looked at him,"And reading this scrolls is really annoying. I hate writing styles like this..."  
"Yes i already noticed it is very... special."  
"Well, it seems like whoever wrote this is a poetry lover. A lot of the stuff is rather unimportant and if it is, the actual message is hidden... so you have to figure is out. And they often use words with double meaning, like this one.", I stood up and moved with my chair closer, so I could sit next to him and tapped on the paper,"It is often used as the description for 'gold'. The item, a thing you can touch. But there are also a less used version, where this word is used as adjective. And then it means rich. So this sentence means 'a rich man.' And not a gold men. Golden would also make sense, even though it sounds a bit weird-"  
"It wouldnt surprise me, if it would be written like that.", he interrupted me and I looked up at him. With a grin on my face. "Me neither. It would totally suit into the writing style, but the adjective for golden would be written differently. So this is not an option. Also, it makes no sense in the context.', I looked back at the scroll, scanned it once again with my eyes," In this case, it was quite easy. But there are other senteneces that would make absolutely no sense, if you dont know the double meaning of the words."  
"Like here...?", he took the scroll and moved it a bit over to him, tapped on the paper as well and started to read what was written on the paper loudly.

"A land ruled by many individuals was a land ruled by the law of circle of life, which was hot- tempered and cruel, yet beautiful and absolute. Everyone was fitting in the sytem, yet a few were falling apart in that chaotic organisation of survival... God who writes something like that.", he shook his head lightly and sighed as he continued," Yet, all hearts hold an inner desire, that couldnt be denied and would stay forever until it was satisfied. A wish that would soon be granted by a man, who was rich by birth, yet didnt own much. Blessed with wisdom and kindness that couldnt be described by any mortal being that recieved the present of life. And he had used, what was given to him my the creators of fate to grant the wishes deep in the hearts of individuals that inhabited this unknown land. Someone was always by this mans side, never leaving him even though the loyality of this someone was unpredictable as unknown as its owner. The cat of luck...?"  
"It means spirit in that case.", I corrected him and lightly chuckled," The word is rarely used. Either for cat, nor for spirit but it can mean both."  
I took the scroll back to my side of the desk and looked over it.  
"It sounds a bit like a tale about someone who brought peace and safety to the so called individuals that lived in the land, probably humans. And it seems like he managed to do what he wanted to do because he was a very lucky person. But why is that in a dungeon?"  
"There are many tales like this hidden in the dungeons. I think they... are thoughts and memories written about king solomon."  
"Who is that?", I looked back at the red haired male, who just stared at the table in front of him with a very thoughtful face expression. A few seconds passed, before he looked at me and gave me an answer.

"I don't know... yet. The Djinns say, that they were created by king Solomon but nothing more. If you ask them questions about him, they just smile, refuse to answer or search for stupid excuses. So we dont even know, if he was actually a human. All I have are a few more tales like this, they all tell the same but nothing exact."  
" Were they also written in such a swollen style?"  
"Fortunately not. But I am afraid the other scrolls I brought from Phenex dungeon are. I didnt read them all yet. Just the ones that already were on my desk when you arrived."  
" You really enjoy to torture me, dont you?", I sighed lightly and let my fingers run through my hair,"But okay. Bring them all here. We will translate them all at once. Because, if you continue mistaking spirits for cats, you wont understand it all anyway~"

Kouen didnt answer to that and just gave me another scroll, which I opened and started to read right away. Unfortunately, what he predicte was true. And all of these scrolls had the same style. Some were worser than others and harder to understand. We didnt work together on the same scroll, so save time. Both of us got their own and he just asked me, if a word made no sense in the way he would read it or when a proverb appeared - and that actually happened quite often! The most double meanings of words were only known by native speakers, I already noticed that when I talked tp a few magicians who learned the torran language as well. And the proverbs were even worser. Anyway, Kouen got a feather ink and a small notebook, so he could write every single thing I told him down. And like this, the hours passed. I didnt even know how much time I spend with him in this dark library, but it was enough to make me sleepy. Very sleepy. I yawned again and again, as my eyelids became heavier as I tried to fight against the tiredness. A maid brought black tea and coffee, after Kouen had ordered her to to do so but it didnt help me much. My efforts were wasted and I lost against the desire to lay in a bed, after I had finished readinf and translating countless of these scrolls.

When I woke up again, the candles were almost burned down. I raised my head as I yawned and carefully rubbed my eye. My head wanderwd around and I noticed that someone had carried me away from the chair and placed me on a bench - together with a light blanket over me. I smiled a bit. The bench wasnt really comfortable and some parts of my body really hurt because of that, but it was the gesture that counted. My eyes met Kouen, who still sat on the desk. But he had list the fight against the sleep as well. He sat there. His large torso was leaned forewards, over the desk and his head was hanging down so the bright red hair fell over his face. I stood up from and walked over to him, carefully pushes his body a bit backwards so he could sleep in a more comfortable position. That poor man would probably wake up with a heavy headache anyway... It wasnt good for his neck what he did. I looked for a pillow and as I found one, I carefully placed it behind his head. Fortunately he didnt wake up, so I stroke a few of his hairstrands out of his face, rested my hand on his shoulder and watched him sleeping. He was... really handsome.

I had always liked the color of his hair. This cold red color, together with this lighlty messy hairstyle... Especially now it was messy, but in my opinion it suited him. And it was not only his face,that was pretty. This man in general was. Well build, tall... I slowly started thinking about what exactly was hidden under this white Yukata he wore. My mind was slowly drifting off, as my eyes were pinned on his body as my brain were showing me things, I probably should never ever think about. The sound of another loud thunder brought me back to reality and caused my body to wince a bit. I looked around the room and sighed lightly. That was honestly awkward. Basically no one in Kou was afraid of thunderstorms because they tend to appear at least once a weak ans now... a little thunder had scared me.  
"What are you doing...?"

I winced once again, as Kouens voice appeared out of sudden and caused me to look back at him. His eyes looked right into my face, while my own were focused on my hand, that had moved down from his shoulder to his chest. And I hadnt noticed that, so I just quickly took it back and scratched the back of my head  
"I...I'm sorry. You sat there in a very uncomfortable lookibg position so I thought it would be better to change that.", I explained and the read haired male nodded it wasnt a lie just because I left the fact out that I imagined how he would looked like without clothes, right? And fortunately he didnt ask anymore questions about that. He just grabbed his neck with the palm of his hand, moved his head to the side and grumbeled a bit. "Maybe you should go to sleep now, my Lord. Everything else will make a stiff neck only worser."  
"No. Its fine I can-", he stopped his sentence, as the light flames of the candles dissapeared. They were completely burned down now, leaving the two of us in complete darkness. "This is perfect for playing hide and seek.", I mumbeled to myself. Actually this should stay a thought. "Dont even think about it.", he sighed lighty, as he stood up from his chair.

"Come. I guess this was a sign, that its time for a little break now. And I need to get new candles anyway.", he slowly walked towards the door, expecting me to follow him. What I obviously did. I mean I couldnt even see my own hand before my eyes, since there wasnt a single window in this giant room. And our only source of light was gone now. I wanted to avoid to stumble and fall against one of these shelfs. This would probably cause a huge mess and making him being angry at me. Something... I wouldnt really appreciate. His normal face expression didnt scare me but I once saw how he shouted at someone and honestly, I was so happy that I wasnt in the poor guys place. I just grabbed the fabric of Kouens Yukata, so I could follow him better. It seemed like he already knew the way through his library even in darkness.

When we reached the door and stepped in the hallway, I let go of him again and carefully closed the door behind me. Kouen didnt look or say anything to me, just turned away and continued walking. I followed. Our way guided us though a few rooms and ended on a large balcony, with a roof over it so it was completely protected by the raindrops that were still as heavy as a few hours ago when I arrived. I stepped a bit closer parapet. The view would have been extremely beautiful, if I would habe been able to see anything. But it was so dark and foggy right now, I rarely saw the next building. "You will stay here over night. No contradiction.", I heard Kouens voice from behind and turned back to him. The prince sat down on one of the large and confortable looking armchairs that were placed on this balcony. Made of red fabric with many golden ornaments. Even the normal furntiure here looked expensive. I just nodded at his order. "As you wish. We arent finished with translating anyway, so I guess it isnt that bad, if I stay here for another day.", with these words I walked over to him, sat down on another armchair. Oh it was really as comfortable as expected... maybe even better. "And... sorry for falling asleep by the way."

"It's fine.", he simply replied as he took a bottle from the table and opened it,"We have been there for about six hours."  
"How do you know? Because of the candles?"  
"Yes.", he poured the liquid from the bottle in one of the five small cups that were placed on the table as well,"Do you want something to drink as well?"  
"What is that?"  
"Sake."  
"Hm... sure why not."  
The second cup was filled quickly, before Kouen handed it over to me. I just raised me hand as a thanks. It seemed like he didnt want to talk much at the moment, so I decided to keep my mounth shut for the moment.  
Kouen just leaned back as he slowly sipped his drink. His eyelids were closed, so he fortunately didnt notice that I stared at him again. None of us said a single words so the only existing sound were the raindrops that just kept falling from the thick dark clouds on the sky. The lightnings and thunders dissapeared for the moment. After a while, when he took another sip of his sake, I looked away again. And did the same. It had an interesting taste. Honestly I wasnt used to alcohol, even though I was already an adult. But I must admit that I didnt dislike the taste. So I quickly took another sip.

"Don't drink it fast. Or do you want to get drunk?", Kouen asked me and I saw that a light smirk had appeared on his face when I looked at him. So I smirked back. "Maybe i want to."  
"Is there a reason for that?"  
"Curiosity, probably. I never really got drunk."  
"Really? Can you take that much or are you just so innocent that you never got in touch with alcohol?"  
"The second. I rarely drink, and when I do I only habe one or two glasses of wine... that doesnt really change much."  
"Well, tell that to my little brother.", Kouen answered, as his smirk grew wider. And i just tilted my head, looking at him with a confuaed face expression.  
"You know Koumei, correct? Well, he drinks rarely as well and once Judar wantwd to play a prank on him and poured some very heavy but tasteless alcohol into his coffee. And the result was very awkward."  
"Oh no...", I covered my mounth with my hand but chuckeled lightly,"Do i want to know what exactly happened?"  
"He would behead me, if I would tell it to anyone. So probably not."  
"You are mean, Lord. First you make me curious and then you say things like that."  
"Its Kouen for now. Sometimes its really annoying when you get adressed with titles and all the things pver the whole day, so as long as we are in private you can leave that out."  
"Dont your brothers do that as well...? I remember that Lord Koumei had called you my brother and king once."  
"Yes...and Kouha as well.", he sighed again and closed his eyes,"I told then several times to stop that since I am not a king or emperor yet. Just a prince..."

He turned his head away from me again, looked into the distance. Right in that moment a few lightnings were dancing around again, followed by another thunder. But not as loud as before. His eyes were thoughtful again bit somehow this expression worried me.  
"You ... dont sound like you want to becone king or emperor?"  
"Thats... correct."  
His eyes closed as he took another sip of his drink, before he placed it on the table.  
And I just looked at him with a surprised and also lightly confused expression. What did he mean by that?  
"Would you like to add a few explanations on that? Or should I ask more questions first?", my voice became  
lightly sarcastic as I asked that, causing Kouen to smirk a bit. " Wouldnt it be boring, if I would tell you everything right now?"  
"No."  
" Well then.",his eyes opened, but still looked in the distance,"You probably wonder why I fight in so many  
wars, when i actually dont even want to become king right?"  
"Yes."  
"You are not allowed to talk about what I will tell you now to anyone. Understood? Swear it."  
"I... swear it."

He looked at me our of the corner of his eyes, nodded lightly and took a deep breath. "Actually, I dislike war a lot. Many people think that I enjoy it, because I am quite a good swordsman and very skilled in using my djinns. But I am not Judar... I dont look for challenges to test my abilities or anything like that. My goal is quite a different one. A peaceful world. A unified world, ruled by only one king."  
He paused as he crossed his fingers and my attention was completely focused on him. I didnt want to interrupt him yet, so I just waited until he continued talking,tkinga few sips of my sake. And refilled the cup again. A few seconds passed, before he breathed loudly again.  
"And I think my brother Koumei is a better ruler in times of peace. He may isnt very social, but he is extremely good organized, has his eyed and ears everywhere, where its needed. Also, I think he would be the best person to tske care, that everything works the way it should... He doesnt know that I think that."  
Now he turned to me again, looked right into my eyes. His gaze was soft and I noticed that this wasnt something he talked about often. I was probably the first person he ever shared this thoughts with and that made me feel... honored, in some way. Also a bit happy, even though the atmosphere was somehow sad at the moment. And strange. Especially when he paused with talking. I didnt know, if or what I should answer to that. But it seemed like he waited for that. For some reason... maybe to test, if I understand him.

"So...", I started, as I looked down at the cup in my hands, watching the liquid moving from side to side," If your goal is to unify the world under one king ...why dont you try other methods, than attacking them, to make other countries join your dream? Like this the others will think that the Kou empire is just greedy for power."  
"Because it is the only way that actually works. At least against larger nations. We try to convince smaller and weaker countries by talking, but this rarely succeeds. We also use political marriages to make a few countries join us but... this isnt a method we can use for the whole world."  
"What about forming alliances?"  
"This isnt an option. Because, if you form an alliance, you dont really take that country over.  
And that means that the people there would still obey to their own king, not to the one we sat up."  
"But why is this so bad?", I tilted my head lightly,"I mean... I read quite a few scrolls now. And it seems like you want to create a second king Solomon. But who knows, if that actually is a good idea? These scrolls state that Solomon was a great man, strong and kind. Totally capable for a king. But where is he now?"  
Now Kouen was the one who sat in silence, waited as I paused until I continued. He was interested in what I had to say. I was contiuously drinking my sake and as the second cup was empty as well, I placed it on the table.

"I mean this world that was described on the scrolls sounded wonderful and beautiful. Also the dream you have probably is. It is a good goal, to create a peaceful world but, by all respect, earasing war by causing war doesnt really make any sense to me. If you force the people to join your country, you oppress them and their wills. Sooner or later, this will lead to rebellions. True peace shouldnt be created by force."  
Kouen looked at me, while I was talking, while my gaze wandered around. Somehow it helped me to find the right words, even though I was very afraid to say something wrong right now. I played with the fabric on my clothes; nervously. "Also... I must admit that I dont share your idea of a single king. The world is so large... even someone like Lord Koumei wouldnt be able to look at every corner of it or watch over every single person at the same time. And if you place generals or other subordinates at the cities to watch over them, wouldnt it be the same like having more kings than just one?"  
"Not exactly. Because the generals that would be responsible for that, would people who are loyal to the Kou empire and stand behind its laws. With different kings and different nations, it wouldnt be so unified. Because they would have other cultures than we have, and that... is sometimes very troublesome."

"Because humans are stupid.", I sighed lightly and shook my head,"I think it isnt bad to have different cultures on this world... It is interesting to learn about them. But I agree... that some people just cant accept that there are other ways of thinking than their own. And that often causes arguments and wars."  
"Exactly... and thats why our goal is it, to unify the world. Within a few generations the other cultures would probably be gone anyway, and then we wouldnt have these problems anymore."  
"But you would still oppress them, Kouen. If you erase every other options and people cant choose anything, you take their freedom from them. True freedom is not just being allowed to go anywhere you want to. It is also to choose your own way of thinking and what you believe in...",I sighed loudly, took my cup, filled it but also let the liquid dissapear again in one sip. Then I shook my head a bit. That was too much. "The imagination of not being able to choose seems sad to me..."  
"Mhm...", Kouen nodded a bit,"You don't like the Kou empires laws anyway, don't you?"  
"No, not really. The faces of the people here are so boring and similar, they all lool alike.  
They may have a 'good' life with food and money but yet... the life spirit is not that strong here."  
"But... why do you help me with healing my soldiers then, if you actually think what I do is wrong?"

"I... don't think it is 'wrong'. I just think there are a few things you could work on. Building bridges between countries and the will to create a peaceful world is actually a great goal... Also maybe I and my personal opinion are wrong and a single king would be the best options. I just think it is important to give the people at least a bit of their freedom. Remember what the first scroll said? Individuals. Thats what we are."  
"That doesnt really answer the question why you heal my soldiers..."  
" Because there is no point in letting them die. They fight for you because they believe in you. They chose that way and the most of them were good mens. It would be stupid to let them die... Also, I believe that you are a good man as well, Kouen. Really."  
A bright smile appeared on my face, I didnt even know why. That was probably because of the alcohol. I leaned back.  
"And who knows, maybe the world you want to create will come true soon. Even without wars.  
But this wont happen, if no one would support you. And that support begins with little unimportant magicians."  
"Why do you say that...? You are not unimportant...", he looked at me and tilted his head,"Just the little is true. You are honestly small..."  
"Excuse me?!", I leaned my body foreward and grumbeled a bit, as i grabbed into the fabric of the arm chair," It is not my fault that you are such a giant! Almost everyone is small compared to you!"  
"Beside my householy members... and the Immuchak people and-", I stopped him from talking, by simply covering his mounth with my hand and staring into his eyes.I could feel that he started to grin, before he placed his own hands on my wrists pulled them away again. Even if I struggeled a bit, it didnt cause much effort to him. Damn he was really strong...  
"There are more polite ways to tell people to shut up, you know?", he said, still holding my wrists in his grip. I just tilted my head, as I raisd an eyebrow.  
"How exactly?"  
"I will show you."

And before I could even react, he pulled me closer to him, so I was forced to sit on his lap and pressed his lip against mine. My eyes widened and i was so surprised, I didnt even know what to do now. The heart in my chest started to beat so fast as, if it was jumping around and I just wanted to get rid of this feeling. So i started to struggle a bit, but Kouen didnt even plan to let me go. His arms were wrapped around my upper body, holding me close to him. And after a few seconds i already gave up this hopeless fight, closed my eyes and kissed him back. Or better tried to. I had no clue, how that actually worked. But it didnt seem to bother him. I could feel a small smile curling up on his lips, as he tried to teach me how kissing actually worked. I grabbed his Yukata, pulled a bit on the fabric and pushed my body lightly against him. This feeling was so... beautiful. I couldnt even describe it. I felt his lips, his soft touches as he stroke with his handsy over my hips and back together with his warmth... which felt yet so amazing. I hadnt noticed it became so cold on this balcony until, now when I was pressed against him. And I wanted to feel more of that... a way more. I gasped lightly, since I was in need for oxygen. Kouen let me take a short breath, before his hand moved to the back of my head and pulled it towards him.

Our lips met again and I could feel his tongue carefully pressing asking for entrace. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I opened my eyes again, just too look right into some red, piercing orbs which were ordering me to open my mounth. Now. And I did it, let him slid his tongue inside and explore a bit, even though it felt quite weird. But also exiting. He stroke over my own tongue and we started a little fight. For dominance in this kiss. Obviously, he won. When Kouen broke the kiss again, he smiled at me and stroke a hairstrand out of my face.  
"Thank you, for this conversation. I really enjoy talking to you about things like this... And I hope we can do that more often, from now on?"  
"Y...yes I think w...we can do that.", I nodded a bit and looked away, since I felt the heat in my cheeks. And i didnt want him to see that. Even though he probably did already. The smirk on his face told me that.  
"That is good... so, how about you stay here in the palace for more than just one day?"  
"Is this a request or an order?", I smirked as well, when I asked him that and he patted my head lightly.  
"You can choose that this time."

"Then i want to see it as a request. And I will gladly accept. Also... I would like to go inside now.", was my answer, before I carefully stood up from his lap again. I stumbeled a bit backwards and bumped lightly against the table. But fortunately I didnt break anything. The red haired prince just shook his head,as he stood up as well and grapped my wrists once again.  
"It seems like it was really a bad idea to let you drink so much... I will bring you to a bed now.", with these words he wrapped his large arms around my hips and lifted me up, so I could sit on them while he carried me inside again. I grabbed the fabric on his shoulder to get some hold and looked at him.  
"Do you think you will find a maid, who will prepare a room for me now? I mean... it is so early in the morning."  
"I have a better idea anyway~"

Well and that was the moment when I should have commanded him to put me down and give me my own room to sleep in. But my drunk and awfully dump self just nodded in agreement, without even thinking about what his ideas would be. So it happened that I just sat on his arms, watching the walls passing by, as Kouen just walked through the hallways. "Is your home a labyrinth or something? Please dont just drop me here... I would never find the way outside again."  
Kouen just chuckeled. "Don't worry. I didn't plan to do so.", he added, as he slowly opened a large door. After we entered the room, he just placed me on a bed, that was basically larger than my own champer. I turned around and looked at all the space, before I let my body fall forewards to test how comfortable it was. And the bed didnt dissapoint me. A light squeak escaped my mounth as I stretched my limbs a bit, claiming quite a lot of space on the matress. But yet, there was still enough for Kouen to sit next to me. I looked up at him and tilted my head lightly.

"You... want to share this bed with me?"  
"Well, have you seen how large it is? Here could sleep at least three of you without bothering me."  
"Y...yes but is this allowed? I mean... you are the prince..."  
"As if someone would care that the prince shares his bed with a women.", he shook his head,"Don't worry about that. This will be no problem."  
"B...but still this is...", I quickly sat up again so I could look at him,"I don't know..."  
"Are you afraid to share a bed with me?", he asked, as he carefully placed his hand on my cheek and caressed over it. And I felt that the red color from before appeared on them again.

"N...no...I...itd just...!"

Before I finished talking, two large hands had pulled me closer to the males body, making me sit on his lap once again, as he pressed his lips against mine.  
But just for short. The kiss was released after a few seconds and he smirked.  
"See? This is a nicer way to tell people to shut up.", he said, played a bit with one of my hairstrands,"You don't have to be afraid of me. I wont force you to do anything you wouldnt want to do. But if you would want to... I can show you many more things you have never experienced yet~"  
"N...never experienced yet?", I tilted my head again and kept staring into his face. There was still a smirk on it and the usual so cold red orbs were scanning my body with desire. I felt something in my lower regions. And i couldnt really describe what it was. A weird feeling of heat and tickeling, that made me feel uncomfortable but was also pleasing at the same time. I leaned my body a bit against his.  
"You never played with a man, didnt you?",he asked, as he gave me a kiss on the hairstrand he still hold in his hand.  
"Is it... that obvious...?", I asked back,instead of giving an answer and let my head drop lightly. Kouen laughed out lightly, before he placed his hand on my chin and forced me to look up at him again. "Yes, it is totally obvious. But nothing you need to be ashamed for. Every man likes it, if he can be the first one for the women he likes~"

"Wait? what?"  
He didnt let me think about his words and just flipped me over, so I layed with my back on the soft bed. He leaned over me.  
I could feel his soft lips teasing the skin of my neck, nibbeling it and leaving a few marks. His hands did their work somwhere else, were busy to undo knots and buttons before removing the fabric the fabric from my body. I let him do it. My body may shivered a bit, but this wasnt because of I was afraid or anything. Rather exited. About what he did and what he would do soon. My eyes closed slowly and I already started to enjoy his touches. The clothing that covered my upper body was removed quickly, before Kouen just dropped it to the ground, leaving me there in some underwear.  
I forced myself, not to hide my body even though the moment was very embarassing for me. But I guessed, that he didnt undress me, just to see my arms hiding my body. When i opened my eyes again, I saw nothing but a bunch of bright red hair. He had moved his head a bit down and started to give one of breasts gentle kisses. The other one recieved a threatment from his hands. He massaged it lightly. A pleased sound escaped my lips and I pressed my body against him and his touched, asking for more. Kouen granted that wish quickly. His hands were slipping to my back and did their work quite well. Even I couldnt undo my underwear in such a short amount of time!

Anyway, it followed the other pieces of fabric to the ground.  
I for myself was thankful, that there wasnt that much light in the room. But I guess he still saw everything he wanted to see. His head was still held down, close over my breasts, as his tongue carefully licked over my nipple. I gasped lightly, as a shiver ran down my spine and I started to struggle a bit when Kouen started to suck on my breasts. "Mhhm ~", another sound escaped my lips and I panted. That probably just motivated him to continue his treatment. After a few more sucks he moved over to the other breast, before he did the same things there. Durning that time, his hands were wandering down my body, carefully stroking my sides.  
I didnt even notice that he took away the clothes, together with the underwear that covered my lower body. My attention was just focused on what his lips did to me. When he raised up his head again, he looked down at me with a smirk and I opened my eyes. Right in that moment I had noticed that I layed there completely naked and squeaked lightly.

"T... this is unfair! When did you...?!"  
"Why is it unfair~?", he asked with a seducing voice, as he gave me a short kiss on my lips. One of his hands grabbed my wrist, pulled it closer towards his chest.  
"If you want to see me being naked as well, you have to work for it~"  
I pouted lightly, but didnt talk back against that. My hands were wandering down to the fabric belt, that tied his Yukata and opened the knot. The clothing that had covered his chest, quickly fell off and exposed a muscular and well toned upper body. Oh he was even more beautiful than in my imagination.  
I caught myself licking my lips lightly, while removing the Yukata completely, what caused him to chuckle.  
"It seems like you like what you see?"  
"Of course I do. I guess I don't have to tell you, that you are a handsome man. You already know that."  
My hands stroked over his skin and I rubbed with my fingers over his nipples. And even, if he didnt gave me much of a reaction, I saw that he enjoyed it. He bowed down to me again, gave me kisses on my skin once again. But this time he let them wander, moving his head down over my my stomach to some more sensitive parts. He carefully spreaded my legs, teased the skin of my inner tights with his nibbeling.

I tried to push my legs close together again, struggeled lightly. But he was stronger  
"Relax. I promised that you will enjoy it,didnt I?", he said, as his hand carefully stroke over my leg, pulling it a bit closer to him. I tried to do what he said, even though it didnt really work. The situation was just to embarassing, yet exiting at the same time. I kept my eyes shut, nervously bit my lower lip as my fingers grapped the blanket to get a bit more hold. My attention was completely focused on the movements of his lips, as they moved closer and closer to my sensitive parts.  
I moaned lightly, as he pressed a gentle kiss on my pearl and let his tongue swirl around it. The tickeling it caused was so... amazing. And pleaseing. A reflex caused me to push my hips in this direction, moving it lightly.  
"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you?"  
"Your fault!"

"Is that so?", he chuckeled, before he continued to tease me, licking and kissing my pearl, earning more gasps and moans with every second he continued. I could feel a knot building up in my lower region. Right now I didnt really understand what that was, but to be honest, I didnt care either. All that mattered was that it felt amazing. And I wanted more. So i wrapped one of my legs around is head, pulling him a bit closer to me. But unfortunately... He did the exact opposite of what I wanted him to do. His hands just removed my legs again, held them in a tight grip as he started to kiss my inner tights again. "Mhm...hgh...d...dont stop!", I said in a panting voice. Oh that was so unfair. And I saw, he did that in purpose. The smirk on his face said more than a thousand words as well as the fact, he didnt even reply to me. He enjoyed to see me struggeling, moving around and wanted me to beg for more of his touches. But I definetly wouldnt to the last thing. There was yet another thing I could do. Unfortunately, he expected that.  
"Don't dare to touch yourself. If you do that I will completely stop and let you lay here in the state you are in right now~"  
"B...But...!"  
"No but. You have to wait until I continue~", he said, before he continued leaving marks on my legs, holding it with one of his hands.

The other hand carefully stroke over my womanhood. He massaged my entrace with one of his fingers, causing me to moan once again. But yet, it wasnt as satisfying as the touches he gave me before. He was so mean... so awfully mean. I moved my head to the side, pressed my eyelids together. "K...Kouen please... hgh...give...me more~", I finally begged, with a light moan in my voice and he looked at me. His face expression was triumphantly. "As you wish.", he said, let me wait a moment longer before he slipped two fingers inside me,placed his thumb on my pearl at the same time. Right in that second he started to move them around, carefully stretching my walls, causing me to moan and move my hips a little. I had almost no control about my movements. My legs started to shiver, even winced sometimes. I threw my head to from side to side as Kouen started to run the tip of his fingers against my skin, searching for sensitive spots. He knew exactly when he found them. His thumb carefully rubbed over the skin on my pearl.

"Hgh... Haah~ T...this is...so good~!", I said, moaning and panting. The knot I had felt before was back again and it build up more and more with every second I let the red haired male play with me. But it was soon replaced by a different feeling. In the moment the knot dissapeared, a warm shiver ran through my whole body and i feeled every of my muscles wincing. The walls of my womanhood narrowed about his fingers and I just cried out his name, moving my upper body a bit up, before I fell back to the soft bed, resting there. My breath was heavy, my heattbeat fast. And my mind blank. I couldnt think of anything. My eyes just watched Kouen, as he pulled his fingers out and licked some of the juices i spread over his fingers away again. With a smirk on his face. Then he leaned over me again.

"Don't think we are done already~", he whispered into my air, before he gave it a gentle bite," But it seems like I need to be very gentle to you~"  
I swallowed something as he said that and I felt that i became nervous again. One of Kouens hands carefully stroked my arm, while the other arm was just resting next to my body. To support his own, keeping the position. A light squeak escaped my lips as I felt something rubbing against my still wet entrace. It seemed to be so much larger than his fingers. "You need to relax. Otherwise it might hurt you.", he said, whispering again, before he gave me a kiss on my cheek,"Do you trust me?" I didnt gave a verbal answer to that. My arms were just wrapped around his neck, as I pulled him closer to my face, giving him a wild and passionate kiss.

He smiled again, as he placed one hand on my hip,grabbing it lightly to keep me in place before he carefully pushed himself inside my entrace. " Mhhm...mah!", I gasped, breaking the kiss and whimpered lightly as I felt a sharp pain in my lower regions. He stopped moving,giving me a few kisses on my cheek again, trying to comfort me. The few tears, that appeared in my eyes, were carefully removed my his lips as well. I took a deep breath, before I tried to relax again, what allowed him to move his body more again. As he came deeper, the pain slowly dissapeared. And the feeling of pleasure that I had experienced before came up again. I wrapped my legs around his hips, so i could get at least a little bit control over him and his movements..A small pant could be heared by the red haired male.  
"Damn... you're tight.",he said, probably more to himself before he laid his movements become a bit faster. I didnt reply to that, gave him just another moan.  
The little bit of pain I still felt, was soon forgotten as Kouen hit the sensitive spots of my body again. I tried my best, to move with him, in his rhytm. I enjoyed it. I really did. Every single of his movements, every single feeling he caused my body to feel right now.

He dominated me all the way.  
And I gave myself up for this dangerous, yet beautiful red haired male. But that didn't mean that I didn't pay him back.  
One of my hands were pulling his hair roughly, while he gave me a few bites on my neck on shoulder. For that, he just caused me to leave scratches on his skin. Everywhere. His back,his arms, his chest, while loud moans escaped my mounth, every time he thrusted inside me.  
"Mhm...haah~! Yes! Give...me more~", I screamed, I felt yet another knot building up in my body. But Kouen didnt want me to have my release yet.  
He simply flipped me over, so I was on top of him and could look down on tze red haired male.  
"It seems I need to teach you a bit to hold it back for longer~",he said, as he moved his upper body up in a straight position. Now I had to look up at him again.  
"You...are mean~" ,I simply said, leaving a few more scratches on his chest. He just smacked my butt lightly.  
"Shut up. And move yourself already~",he ordered me, before he wrapped one of his arms around my hips, I wasnt quite sure what I should do, so I just started to move my hips in a way I expected to be correct. But it seemed, that I did it a way too careful and gentle in his opinion, because he soon took the control over again. His arm pulled my hips closer, as he started to thrust inside me once again. More rough. More wild.

I layed my head back in my neck, closing my eyes as I sinked my nails into the skin the of his chest. My hips moved on their own now, obeying the orders his body gave me. But... well. Letting me be on top didnt change the amount of time that was needed to bring me to my release at all. He hit the same spots, causing me to make the same sounds. And he was still the dominant part in that little game we played here. After a few more thrusts, the knot that had build up dissapeared again, letting another shiver running through my body and cause my body to wince. Kouen let out a growl, as my walls clenched around him and flipped me around once again.  
He needed a few more thrusts until his release finally came as well. But he had pulled his member out before. I just layed there, with closed eyes. Breathing. I felt that a blanket was placed over me, before Kouen layed down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulled me towards him so I could rest with my head on his chest. And it covering my body in a very comfortable warmth. A wide smile had appeared on my face, as I snuggeled a bit closer and gave him a small kiss on his skin. The redhead just looked down on me, blew a bit air out of his nose.

"Is this supposed to be an exuse?", he asked, as he raised an eyebrow and played a bit with my hair," Look what you did to me. You naughty little thing~"  
I did what he said and let my gaze wander over his his chest. And well... what should I say. My threatment wasnt very careful. He was covered with countless wounds, scratches and a few drops of sweat as well.I just chuckeled.  
"No... not really. I dont see a reason to apologize to you.", I said with an innocent tone in my voice, while I carefully followed these marks with the tip on my finger.  
"Tch...", he shook his head lightly before he leaned over to me and gave me a small kiss on my nose, "You should show a little bit more respect to me~"  
"Nah, don't wanna.", a smirk appeared on my face, before I rested my head on his chest again and closed my eyes. I could hear his heart beating. Lightly faster than it was usual. Also I felt how his body moved, everytime he took a breath in or out. Up, down, up, down... it was actually very very calming. And he was so warm. Right now I really wondered why I never tried to cuddle with someone like this before. His hands were stroking over my head, while his fingers started to play with my hair once again. It was so silent and peaceful in this room, I could fall asleep right away. Since my eyes were already closed, it didnt took long until my mind was slowly drifting of and let me doze a little.

Unfortunately, it didnt last for long. A few not so nice thoughts came up in my head, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. I tried to push then aside but that only made me worrying about them even more, so I had to open my eyes again and look up at the sleeping prince. Or better half sleeping prince. He opened his eyes in the moment i started to move, looked at me. In red orbs focused on me, a small smile on his lips. The gaze so calm and gentle, while a hand started to stroke the skin of my cheek. "Come on. How long do you plan to stare at me?", he asked after a while, tilting his head,"Something bothers you, doesnt it?"  
"A...actually...yes...", I admitted, nodding lightly,"I mean... we did that just now but, was that only for one night?"  
"That depends on you. If you liked it,we can do it again. If not... well, you wouldnt lay here if you thought it was bad.", the smirk appeared on his face again, as he patted my head. "Pff... maybe I did think it was bad and just lay here because I want to be polite", I answered, in a joking voice and smiled lightly, but sighed again,"But... that wasnt what I actually meant."

Kouen sighed, letting his hand rest on my head. "Ah well... I should have expected that. You are worried about the fact, that I am a prince. A noble, a part of the royality while you don't own any of these titles, correct?"  
I nodded in agreement. That was more or less what I was worried about.  
"Well... I didn't plan to throw you away like one of these concurbines that were send to me when I was younger. These were just faceless women, I can rarely remember. But in your case, it isnt like that."  
I wasnt sure, if I should be happy or angry about what he just said. And I really wondered how many women he had played with in the past! But since he said 'send to him' he probably didnt even want that.  
"It is true, that we cant be in a relationship like it would be usual...", he continued talking after a few seconds of silence," Because one day, I will be married to a princess I won't even know until the day of the wedding. But it doesnt mean that you have to stay away from me. You remembered that I said, that I like you, correct?""Yes... that was actually also a reason why I was so worried right now... What exactly do you mean by that?"  
"Well... I don't know, if I can call it love. But I am definetely interested in you and i would like you to stay by my side."

He was so honest to me, that it hurt.  
But I must admit, that I appreciated that a lot. If he would tell me now, that he would love me to the moon and back, that would be quite weird. I needed to chuckle at bit at that imagination. "Yeah... I understand how you feel. To be honest, I don't know in which way I like you either. Since i never thought about, how it would be to love you. It was always a big no no." My smile came back to my face and I stroke over his chest.  
"But will it actually be possible to stay by your side...?"  
"Yes, it will be. We just have to keep it private. Since the princes and emperors of the Kou empire are nor allowed to choose their wifes themselfe, they are allowed to have concurbines. It actually just means that we are allowed to sleep with these women but... spending some time outside the bed together is also allowed. So even, if you come to the conclusiom that you love me, it would be no problem."  
"I just have to tolerate a bunch of other women by your side?", I raised an eyebrow, as I asked that and Kouen just started to laugh.  
"No, no bunch. Just the women that I have to marry because of political reasons."  
"...Actually, that doesnt make the situation any better. Unless that princess is so ugly that you don't even want to touch her."  
"Well, with luck that happens.", he said with a smirk,"Like i said, I wont know her until the actual wedding day."  
"This is actually a stupid tradition. I mean, why? Who would appreciate something like that?", I shook my head, before I cuddeled close to him again,"But well, I guess I wont be able to change that... "Who knows. Maybe it will change one day.", Kouen said, as his eyes slowly closed again,"But we can talk about that tomorrow. Now is really the time to sleep. We have to read through many awfully written scrolls tomorrow."  
"Yes I know... and this is already giving me nightmares."

ஓ๑๑ஓ

ஓ๑๑ஓ

And with that...

we are through

I am very happy that I managed to write that and hope, that you liked it!

Comments and stuff are highly appreciated!

I may write more when another wave of motivation hits me.

ஓ๑๑ஓ


End file.
